


I Am Only One (And That is One Too Few)

by eexiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Europe, M/M, Travel, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10086539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: Lonely Luhan and his high school crush, Minseok, are sent on a life-changing, whirlwind journey across Europe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of these places are amazing and you should also go to each of them some day. Thank you to A and D for helping me work through the initial plan. 
> 
> This was originally posted on [deerofdawn](http://deerofdawn.livejournal.com/), a Lu Han-centered fic fest, [here](http://deerofdawn.livejournal.com/10445.html) back in 2014.

“SM International High School 50th Anniversary Reunion!” the banner above the school’s front door reads. Former students of all ages are checking in at the tables placed there, and Luhan wonders if any of them have missed this place as much as he has over the past eight years. He smiles at the school, remembering coming to this very entrance in the mornings, excited about the day unfolding before him. He always got teased by his friends by being so excited about school, but he felt justified. His friends had been amazing, the teachers kind and knowledgable. The track team had been his favorite part. He had everything to look forward to.

He wonders if the excitement will come back when he gets inside. He’s hardly been excited about anything at all for the last six or seven years.

At the check-in desk, he sees the unmistakable smile of Kim Jongin. They’d never been in school at the same time, but Chanyeol had brought Jongin around so often that they all saw him as a member of the team even before he started high school. Jongin looks up and grins at Luhan.

“Hey, Luhan!” he says, shuffling around some papers. “Remember me?”

“Of course,” Luhan smiles. “How have the past few years been treating you?”

“Awesome,” Jongin says, looking eager. “I’m finishing up my senior year of college right now and I’ve already got a job lined up at Samsung HR. I feel really lucky—oh, also, I don’t know if you knew, but I’m still with Chanyeol. And he’s really thankful that you helped him land that interview at Moon Industries. He’s still there. He’s gotten promoted twice!” Jongin looks proud and Luhan feels a little pang of jealousy.

“That’s great,” he nods.

“How about you?” Jongin wonders, and Luhan feels the need to chuckle.

“Could be better,” he says, and Jongin looks like he wants to say something, but Luhan interrupts him. “So, check-in?”

“Ah, yes,” Jongin flips through the binder in front of him, finding Luhan’s name and crossing it off. He hands him a name tag. “Have fun!”

“Thanks, I will!” Luhan says, and he’s about to leave when Jongin catches him by the arm.

“Hey, Luhan?” he says. “Uh, remember when you paid my first year track dues for me? It really meant a lot—I definitely wouldn’t be where I am today without that. But I never paid you back. I’m sorry.”

Luhan claps Jongin on the back. “Hey, it’s not a big deal. I don’t even miss the money right now,” he smiles, and Jongin smiles back. Luhan leaves with a wave, and Jongin attends to the next alumnus.

It’s a lie. Luhan could use the money. He’s barely scraping by as a salaryman, but he doesn’t need Jongin to know that. Jongin seems so happy, so Luhan is fine.

He bumps into Kim Junmyeon almost as soon as he gets in the door, and Junmyeon seems eager to see him.

“Luhan!” he cries, smiling. “Hey, I was just thinking about you. My wife was just in a car accident last week—it’s nothing serious, she’s fine—and I was just thinking about the time you, Sehun and I were in that crash. You saved my and Sehun’s lives, remember?”

“Oh, come on,” Luhan says, running his fingers through his hair sheepishly.

Junmyeon looks serious. “No, really, Luhan, don’t be modest. I was practically unconscious and I wouldn’t have been able to get out if not for you. And Sehun had broken his arm and you helped him out too. It was amazing.”

“Junmyeon,” Luhan laughs, “there’s no way I would have just left you guys in that car.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Well, anyway, if there’s any way I can repay you, just let me know. I know how scary it is to hear that a loved one was in an accident. I’m sure Sehun feels the same.”

“Thanks, Junmyeon.”

“Yifan and Yixing are looking for you, if you want to go find them,” Junmyeon nods with a smile. “Sorry I can’t stick around; my wife’s sister is having a baby shower tonight and I’m going to be late. But it was nice seeing you, Luhan. Really, if there’s anything I can do…”

Luhan smiles, shooing him. “Go! It’s fine,” he laughs, and Junmyeon gives him an apologetic smile before running off. So Junmyeon has a wife. Chanyeol and Jongin are still together. Luhan kind of dreads hearing that all his old friends have kept up with each other. And as if to confirm his worries, Jongdae and Kyungsoo come up to him, all smiles.

“Hey!” Jongdae cries with a smile. “Luhan!” Jongdae had been the manager of the track and field team, and Kyungsoo had been unexpectedly good at the discus throw. Not first on their team, but still good.

“Hi, guys,” he says.

“Have you had a snack yet?” Kyungsoo asks. “I hear they have schnitzel. How random is that?”

Luhan laughs, remembering how often schnitzel had come up in conversations in the past. Schnitzel had been an obsession of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s when Luhan was a senior, and he’d never understood their craving for breaded veal. “That doesn’t make me wonder who was in charge of food for this event,” he says, and Kyungsoo smirks, giving him confirmation that it was indeed Byun Baekhyun. They walk over to the snack table, where there were indeed small pieces of schnitzel for sampling. Luhan snorted.

“God, you and Baekhyun were so weird in high school,” Jongdae says to Kyungsoo. “Remember that time you got arrested?”

“That wasn’t me!” Kyungsoo protests. “That was you and Baekhyun, and you didn’t get arrested, you almost got arrested, if not for Luhan, who convinced the police that you weren’t trespassing.”

“Oh, right,” Jongdae nods. He looks over to Luhan. “Still not sure how you did that, but man, Baekhyun and I owe you big time. We could have been kicked off the team.”

“You were never on the team,” Kyungsoo mumbles, but Jongdae ignores him pointedly, looking at Luhan seriously.

“Thank you for that, really. I don’t know what we would have done without you as an upperclassman,” Jongdae says, and Kyungsoo nods.

“Me, too,” Kyungsoo says. “I remember our first party where Zitao and I got drunk, you let us stay at your place so our parents wouldn’t find out we were drunk. Zitao can’t come today, but he told me to thank you for that.”

“Guys,” Luhan laughs, “come on, is everyone trying to make me some sort of hero today? I’m not that good.”

“Yeah, also, why did everyone forget to thank you for all the stuff you did back then?” Jongdae asks, but that’s not what Luhan is trying to get at at all.

“No, guys, seriously, it’s nothing,” Luhan says, starting to feel quite uncomfortable. It’s then that Yifan and Yixing come up, all smiles.

“Hey! Luhan, just who we were looking for,” Yifan says, and Yixing is grinning too. “Remember that time you bailed me out of jail?”

“God!” Luhan cries. “Guys, I’m happy you’re thankful for me but why is everyone reminding me of what a saint I was in high school? Can’t you be thankful and forget?”

Yifan and Yixing frown, as do Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. “Sorry,” Yixing says quietly. “Are you okay? Has everything been going okay?”

“No!” he blurts out without thinking, and when he sees the shocked faces of all his friends, he looks away quickly. “No, it’s fine. It’s fine.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip, as if he’s not sure if he should say what he’s about to say. “Have you seen Minseok lately?”

Oh god. Kim Minseok. Luhan’s best friend from the track and field team. The one he’d had an incurable crush on. The one he still dreams about.

“No,” he replies. “No, not after…”

“Ah,” Yixing nods, and the others seem to understand. It had been awkward, the time Luhan had asked Minseok out at the end of high school, and Minseok had flat out refused him. Luhan was so ashamed that he stopped talking to Minseok out of sheer embarrassment, and it’s been years since they spoke. But that doesn’t keep Luhan from thinking about Minseok and wishing things had been different.

He leaves the reunion half an hour later, in considerably lower spirits than he’d been in when he arrived.

 

 

 

 

The track and field team had been Luhan’s one love in high school. He was a star middle-distance runner (his specialty was the 800 meter) and there was nothing more he looked forward to than going to practice after school. All of his closest friends were on the track team. Senior year was the best year. There was him and Minseok, seniors, and then Yifan and Junmyeon were juniors, Yixing and Baekhyun were the sophomores, and Chanyeol, Zitao, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo were the freshmen (though Jongdae wasn’t technically on the team). Sehun and Jongin were a little young but they hung out with the track team anyway, and Luhan always praised them both, saying that they would make great replacements for the big boys when the time came.

Luhan had it good in high school. The girls loved him. Guys loved him, too. He’d been confessed to countless times, and each time, he rejected them with a consoling smile and kind words that couldn’t leave anyone too disappointed, because Luhan was just an all-around nice guy.

Minseok was his best friend the entire time, and during that whole span of schooling, Luhan had the most irritating crush on Minseok. Minseok was quiet and beautiful and kind and smart and Luhan couldn’t think of enough positive adjectives to describe how amazing he thought Minseok was. But Minseok never seemed to acknowledge Luhan’s flirting or touches that lingered too long to just be called “friendly.” Still, Luhan looks back now wondering why he held the delusion that they had always had some sort of sexual tension.

He’d asked Minseok out towards the end of senior year. Minseok had said no, very quietly but very firmly, and Luhan had been so shocked and hurt that he started avoiding Minseok completely. Minseok quit running and Luhan got recruited for a college team, and their high school graduation was the last time Luhan had seen Minseok.

Luhan hates these thoughts running through his head. He had hoped that going to the reunion wouldn’t bring back these memories, but it’s obvious now that he’d been mistaken. He plops down on his bed in the middle of his one-room apartment and sighs. This is not what he has been hoping for, and yet the thoughts keep coming.

He went to college with the intention of forgetting about Minseok, and for a while, he was successful. He beat personal record after personal record, devoting himself fully to running and practicing far more than he had in high school. He made friends on the team, ones who he hoped would be permanent. He ran and ran and pushed himself harder than he ever had before.

He should have known it was going to be an issue.

About five months in, he started noticing pain in his shins and his knee. He’d gotten minor shin splints before, and he knew that running through them wasn’t too bad. So he kept running. It was too much, and before long, his legs were so damaged from shin splints and runner’s knee that instead of going to practice, he was forced to go to physical therapy. He had to stop running completely. For the first few weeks, especially during off-season, his friends from the team still hung out with him, but after that, he was on his own.

He tried to join other groups at school, but by that time, all the friend circles had been established, and he wasn’t in any of them.

That was when the dreams about Minseok began. To this day, he still dreams of Minseok. He misses the soft brown hair that was so familiar to him, the sweet smell of Minseok’s apple-scented shampoo. He misses the cute smiles and the yawns and the laughter. He misses having someone he could see himself spending a lifetime with.

 

 

 

 

Luhan comes back from work a few days later to find an envelope in his mailbox. It’s not a bill (thank goodness) and it’s not an advertisement. He’s curious. He brings it upstairs with the rest of his mail, but he can’t help but wonder what this letter could possibly be. The envelope is plain white, with his name clearly written on the front in a hand he doesn’t recognize. There’s no return address.

He sits down on his bed, having opened all the other letters. He uses a pen to break the seal, opening it. He’s shocked when along with the letter comes two plane tickets. They’re both for a flight to Shannon, Ireland. For a split second he wonders if this letter was put in the wrong mailbox until he remembers that his name is written on the envelope. He’s even more curious now. He unfolds the letter and starts to read. The letter is typed,

_Dear Luhan,_

_This is a journey for both the body and soul. Sometimes traveling the world can help you see your own life from a new perspective._

_You’re headed to Europe. Ten locations in a month. You’ll get a clue about me in each location. I’ve prepared everything, from hotel reservations to travel plans to pocket money. All you have to worry about is having a good time. And I hope you do have an excellent time. You’ve done great things, Luhan. It’s time to reward yourself._

_Admittedly, this letter probably sounds quite odd to you. After all, what kind of person would just send you on a month long globetrotting adventure? You’ll find out the answer to that at the end of your journey. In the meantime, your rent has been paid, your boss has been informed and he’s willing to let you stay on in the company despite your absence. You can call him to confirm, if you like, but he won’t reveal my identity._

_When you reach the end of your journey, you will receive a reward, and it will be something unimaginably valuable. Please anticipate it! And have a good time, Luhan. You deserve it._

_This is Letter #1._

_P.S. You may be wondering who the second plane ticket is for. Why don’t you go to the address below and find out?_

There’s an address listed there, for an apartment that is across the city. But Luhan’s not concerned about that right now. This is weird. In his hands he holds something very valuable, but not only that, someone is obviously willing to spend far too much money on him. It’s suspicious.

The only way he can confirm that this is not some cruel joke is to call his boss, which he does promptly.

“Hello! This is Luhan,” he says. “Um, this may sound extremely strange, but—”

“Ah!” his boss says, and Luhan can hear the smile in his voice. “The journey. It’s going to be good for you, Luhan. Do as the letter says and you’ll come back a better man. I’m jealous! Have a great time.”

“Oh, uh, thank you….” Luhan replies before hanging up. It’s for real.

This letter is for real and the journey is for real and now Luhan is really excited because he’s going on a trip to Europe for a whole month. It’s going to be amazing. He needs an adventure. He’s been stuck in the same rut for far too long.

He grins to himself as he gets on the bus, headed towards the address indicated in the letter. It’s going to be great. Luhan, in Europe, becoming a new man. He’ll see sights, and maybe find a passion. He’ll come back with a story of a lifetime. And money is no object! Everything he ever wants has been prepared for him. He can’t believe his luck.

When he reaches the apartment building, he goes straight upstairs to the apartment he’s meant to see. He’s a little nervous, honestly. Who could it be? A stranger? Or someone he knows?

He presses the buzzer.

His heart is thumping in his chest as the door opens, and suddenly his heartbeat comes to a screeching halt as he sees soft eyes, round cheeks.

“Luhan?” Minseok cries, his eyes wide. “Luhan, what...what are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in…God, eight years?”

Luhan can’t speak. Minseok’s still beautiful—more beautiful. He still has that soothing voice and those beautiful eyes and that mouth that Luhan still wants to kiss. Minseok has been in the same city as him this entire time. He’s been within reach. Luhan could have patched things up long ago.

Maybe this is his chance. “I...Minseok, you...how are you?” he asks, and Minseok gives him a hint of a confused smile.

“Um, good? Luhan, I’m sorry, but what brings you here? It’s been such a long time, I just...don’t understand.”

Luhan comes to his senses. “Oh! Um, okay, I know this sounds weird as fuck, Minseok, but I got this in the mail today.” He holds out the letter for Minseok to read, and he hands him one of the plane tickets. Minseok’s eyes dart across the paper, widening with each line he takes in.

“What is this,” Minseok draws out his words, looking back up at Luhan. “This is so creepy.”

“That’s what I thought too, at first!” Luhan says, grinning more than he can help. This is going to be fantastic. “But I called my boss, and he said it was legit. Minseok, it’s an adventure. And you and I are going to Europe!”

“Did you write this?” Minseok asks, and Luhan almost laughs.

“I don’t have the money to come up with something like this,” he replies. “And besides, I didn’t know where you lived.”

Luhan can see the gears turning in Minseok’s head before Minseok hands the letter back to Luhan. “This is weird, Luhan. What if your boss was being blackmailed? What if someone was holding a gun up to his head when you called him? And why have I been chosen for this? Who is this even from?”

“Obviously someone who knows us both,” Luhan shrugs. “Come on, Minseok, it’s an adventure!”

“I have a job!” Minseok says in exasperation. “I have rent to pay. I have a routine and this...this is not part of it. Besides, I don’t think this is real. I’m sorry. I’m not going.”

“Minseok, please,” Luhan begs, but Minseok frowns, shaking his head.

“I haven’t seen you in eight years. Why would I go on a random, month-long vacation with you?” he demands. Luhan falters.

“Um…” he says. “For the sake of adventure?” Minseok’s frown deepens.

“No, Luhan,” he says. “I’m not doing this. But...you wanna exchange phone numbers? We can keep in touch, if you really want to.”

“Yes!” Luhan says entirely too quickly.

They exchange numbers, and Luhan pleads with Minseok once more to come, but Minseok isn’t budging.

He leaves honestly a bit disappointed. He had his hopes up for an adventure, and when he found out Minseok was the one he was supposed to go with, he thought that maybe he would have the chance to patch things up with his first (and only) love.

Obviously he’s wrong. He can’t help but think about how fun it would be to see all the sights with Minseok.

Oh well. It’s a missed opportunity. Perhaps if he’d done something about it long before, Minseok wouldn’t be so averse to the idea of traveling with him.

 

 

 

 

Luhan’s phone buzzes at eleven that night. He’s only half awake, half watching a movie when he picks up.

“Luhan?” comes a voice that Luhan very much enjoys hearing. “It’s Minseok.”

“Hi,” Luhan smiles. Minseok sounds tired. It’s cute.

“I know I said I wouldn’t come, but...I just got a call from my boss. He says I have a month off...with pay...and that my rent payments will be taken care of. I have no fucking clue what’s going on, Luhan.”

“You wanna find out?” Luhan asks, and he can hear Minseok sigh on the other end. It’s a long pause, and Luhan wonders for a moment if Minseok has hung up until he speaks.

“Why not,” Minseok says, and even his voice sounds like he’s shrugging.

Luhan counts it as a victory anyway.

 

 

 

 

They meet at the airport the next morning, Luhan giddy with excitement and Minseok fervently checking his work email despite his coworkers’ reassurances that they will be fine without him for one short month.

“This is such a bad idea,” Minseok keeps saying, and Luhan keeps telling him it’s going to be fun.

“I wonder where we’re going to go!”

“This probably has something to do with the mafia, Luhan. We’re going to be abducted,” Minseok laments. Luhan gives him a sidelong glance.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We’re worth nothing to the mafia. Why would we even be targeted? You need to stop worrying. You’ve always been a worrier,” he says, and Minseok rounds on him.

“You wouldn’t know, would you?” he snaps, looking down as his phone beeps. Luhan wonders if it’s just an excuse to avoid eye contact.

“Look, I’m sorry about high school,” Luhan starts, but Minseok cuts him off.

“Don’t,” he says. “We’re going to spend a month together. Let’s not argue before we’ve even left. Forget I said anything.” He looks back down at his phone, and Luhan sighs. It’s going to be harder to patch things up with Minseok than he’d expected.

Once they’ve gotten through security and board the plane, Minseok asks to see the letter again.

“We have to figure out who sent this. Assuming it’s someone who’s not trying to kill us, it’s probably someone who knows us both quite well, right? Or...knew us both quite well,” he says, staring intently at the page as if it would give away some information they’d missed before.

“The track team,” Luhan says right away. “I went to the school’s 50th anniversary reunion the other day. I met a bunch of them there…”

Minseok looks at Luhan with bright eyes. “Oh!” he says. “How many of them actually repaid their debts to you?”

“You remember those too?” Luhan groans as the plane begins to taxi. “All of this just makes me sound like some superhero but that doesn’t make a bit of sense. I was just trying to be friendly.”

Minseok laughs for the first time since Luhan saw him the day before. “Friendly? Luhan, you paid large amounts of money to help some of those people out. You helped them preserve their relationships with their families. You got them jobs. You saved some people’s lives. That goes a little beyond just ‘friendly,’ if you ask me.”

Luhan just stares. Minseok’s laugh is still beautiful.

“Maybe you’re right,” Luhan says slowly, and Minseok smiles to himself, looking at the screen in front of him.

“You think they’ll have French movies? I wonder if we’re going to France,” he says, and Luhan can’t help but grin because it seems like Minseok is finally embracing the fact that they’re going on a journey to have fun.

 

 

 

 

Once they arrive in Ireland, they’re at a loss as to where they’re supposed to go until they see a pretty girl holding a sign with their names on it. She seems to recognize them, because she waves.

“Minseok!” Luhan says, nudging his sleepy companion. “Look!”

Minseok turns to look as they approach the girl, and she smiles brightly when they get close enough.

“Hi!” she says. “I’m Anna Kim. I’m going to host you for a few days while you’re here in Limerick.” Her Korean is accented, but understandable, and from her looks she’s obviously only half-Korean.

“Thank you,” Luhan says, smiling. “Any hints about who our mysterious benefactor is?”

Anna giggles. “Sorry,” she says, “I’m not allowed to say. But the letter is at home! You’ll get it as soon as we get there.”

Minseok finally speaks, and it’s kind of cute how pale and exhausted he looks. “I’m Kim Minseok,” he says, bowing. “Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting us intrude.”

Anna’s eyes widen, and she smiles again. “It’s no trouble! Anyway, it’s exciting to be part of such a sneaky thing.” She eyes the two of them quietly, still smiling, before motioning for them to follow her to the parking garage. They trail behind her, Minseok extremely quiet.

“You okay?” Luhan asks gently.

“She could be taking us into this parking garage to kill us,” Minseok replies, and Luhan groans.

“Minseok, why would someone fly us all the way out here and kill us? Come on, lighten up a little.” Minseok shrugs as if to say ‘I could be right’ but he also lets out a small sigh.

“I’m so tired,” he says. “Not feeling that great.”

“It was a long flight. A little rest, some fresh air, and some food will be good for you,” Luhan assures him. Anna turns around.

“Here’s the car! Who wants shotgun?”

“Minseok definitely does not want the shotgun,” Luhan jokes, but Minseok just glares.

 

 

 

 

They pull into a gravel driveway on a quiet street, and Anna parks near a garage.

“Here we are,” she says. “Let me help you bring your things into the house. My brother Liam will be home soon, but Grace is in Dublin this year for university so you’ll have her room.”

“Thank you,” Minseok says as a cat saunters up to them, meowing. Minseok eyes it cutely, and Luhan has to smile as they approach the house. It’s a bright-looking house, large yet cozy. What excites Luhan even more is that he and Minseok are sharing a room.

They get into the house and Anna deposits their things in the hall. “Mum! Dad!” she cries. “The guests are here!”

Anna leads them down the hall into the kitchen, where a Korean man and an Irish woman with striking reddish hair are sitting. “Mum, Dad,” she says, “this is Luhan and this is Minseok. Luhan, Minseok, these are my parents, Josephine Kellogg and Kim Moonhyung.”

“Nice to meet you,” says Josephine in surprisingly good Korean as the four of them bow. “Can I get you some tea?”

“Please,” Luhan says.

“Your Korean is good,” Minseok adds, and Josephine laughs.

“Moonhyung and I met in Korea,” she says, tending to the hot water heater. Luhan can’t help but wonder how this family fits into their strange situation.

Later, they all sit down at the table to have tea (which is very different from the tea in Korea and China...Luhan’s not sure he likes it), and they’ve almost finished drinking when Minseok asks the million-dollar question.

“So, how are you involved with our trip?” he asks, and Anna clears her throat.

“We’re not allowed to say,” she says, eyeing her parents meaningfully. She then stands up suddenly. “Anyway, you must be tired. Should I show you to your room?”

Luhan nods and they all stand, once again bowing to Josephine and Moonhyung. The rest of the house is pretty, light and homey, and Anna points out the bathroom on the way to the bedroom.

She opens the door to reveal a small room with a mattress on the floor. “I’m sorry we don’t have a bigger room for you two to stay in, but I hope this is good enough. There are towels here for you and feel free to use whatever you want in the bathroom. Should I wake you for dinner?”

“Please,” Minseok smiles. “Thank you.” Anna smiles back before her eyes go wide.  
“Oh!” she says. “I forgot. The letter! You’ll want to be reading that.” She scurries downstairs and when she returns, she hands the letter to Minseok. “Have a nice nap.”

Once Anna is gone, Minseok eyes Luhan before tearing the letter open slowly.

_Dear Luhan and Minseok,_

_I hope your flight was well. Ireland is a great place, and Anna’s excited to have you. She’ll be accessible to you the entire time you’re in Europe, just in case you happen to have questions. She’s not allowed to tell you anything about me, though._

_That reminds me, I do owe you a hint: Anna is my second cousin. Admittedly, this hint isn’t going to help you all that much, but it might help you narrow down the options when you get more clues._

_Luhan, Minseok, while you’re in Ireland, don’t stress about anything. Enjoy yourselves. Go on a walk. Relive some history. (The castles in County Clare are some of the best you’ll find.) Treat yourselves to some Irish coffee. Relax and have some fun. You both deserve it._

_You’ll be headed to London in four days. From now on, all reservations will be under Anna’s name, and your hotel information is on the back of this letter. Your next letters will be waiting for you in your hotel rooms._

_This is Letter #2._

“What’s with the ‘you deserve it’ thing?” Minseok complains. “It’s as if we’re saints or something, seriously. I was just trying to do my job.”

“I know,” Luhan nods. “Anyway. Who do we know who’s been to Ireland? They seem to know their way around.”

“Junmyeon probably has,” Minseok suggests, looking over the note again. Luhan can’t help but watch Minseok, his pretty eyes browsing up and down the letter. He purses his lips and Luhan still wants to kiss him. Even though Minseok is sickly pale from the flight and still smells like the plane, Luhan would love to hug him.

“Luhan,” Minseok says, looking up at Luhan with excitement in his beautiful eyes, “it could be Junmyeon, right? He’s rich enough, and Anna kind of looks like him, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Luhan replies. “Mmhmm, could be.” Minseok cocks his head to the side.

“You tired too?” he asks. “You’ve seemed so upbeat this entire time but I can see you crashing.” Minseok smiles at him. “Why don’t we rest for a bit? You want the bed?”

“You can have it,” Luhan replies, and when Minseok looks skeptical, Luhan pokes his shoulder. “Really. You can have it. You’re more tired and anxious than I am.”

“Okay,” Minseok says, his voice nevertheless laced with skepticism, “if you say so.” He takes off his socks and shoes and climbs into bed in his trousers and button-down shirt.

“You’re going to sleep like that?” Luhan asks, and Minseok flips over in the bed, pouting at him.

“Yes,” he says. “It’s just a nap.”

“You’re going to get your clothes all wrinkly. Change into sweats at least.”

“I don’t have any,” Minseok replies, and Luhan raises his eyebrows.

“You can borrow mine. I brought three pairs.”

Minseok grumbles as he gets out of the bed, turning away from Luhan as he sheds his trousers, pulling on the sweatpants that Luhan offers him.

Luhan would be lying if he said he didn’t take a peek at Minseok’s milky-white legs.

They climb into their respective beds after that, and Minseok falls asleep right away. Luhan listens to his rhythmic breathing and suddenly he’s reminded of the time they’d spent in track and field retreats in high school. Minseok and Luhan had been roommates every year, and every year, Luhan had prided himself on his self-control, having never jumped Minseok.

Maybe he was just scared. He was scared of rejection, deep down. Now he’s so scared of rejection, and not even deep down, that the thought of jumping Minseok doesn’t even cross his mind. For now, he’s contented to be in the same room as his sleeping beauty after all these years.

 

 

 

 

Anna drops them off at the Cliffs of Moher the next morning. “I’m off to Lahinch to do a bit of surfing,” she says, “so I’ll pick you up here in four hours, okay?”

They both thank her gratefully as she drives away with a smile, and then Minseok starts walking toward the visitor center by himself. “What’s up with this?” he grumbles, still sleepy and jet-lagged. “It’s a field.”

“I’m guessing that they’re called the Cliffs of Moher for a reason, Minseok,” Luhan says, following his travel companion. It takes them a fair few minutes in silence to get to the start of the trail, but once they do, they realize why they came here.

The deep blue of the Atlantic Ocean lies before them, rippling with the autumn breeze.

“Wow,” Minseok breathes, and Luhan turns to him. The water is reflecting in his eyes. He’s still so beautiful.

“Wow,” Luhan echoes, still watching Minseok before returning to his senses. “Um, uh, should we go hike?”

“Sure,” Minseok smiles, suddenly significantly more awake than he had been earlier. “Let’s head over to that castle,” he says, pointing to a speck on the horizon. “It’s not that far, right?”

It takes them an hour and a half. They go at varying paces, only talking to each other a little (Minseok mostly pauses to take pictures. “I’m not going to let a free vacation go unremembered, no matter how little I wanted to come,” he says.)Towards the end, though, Minseok looks at Luhan with a glint in his eye and a moment later they’re sprinting towards the castle. Luhan wins, but only by a small margin.

“It’s because...you have...longer...legs,” Minseok heaves, leaning against the stone wall of the castle ruins. He looks up at Luhan, still breathing heavily but smiling brightly. “I haven’t raced you in a long time.”

Luhan flops down onto the grass, closing his eyes against the glint of the sun but laughing nevertheless. “I didn’t think you’d be able to give me such a run for my money.”

“Hey,” Minseok replies in a warning voice, “don’t give me that. I’m still a runner, even if it’s not competitive.”

Luhan props himself up and eyes Minseok. “Did you run at all in college?” Minseok sits down next to Luhan and shrugs.

“Nah,” he says, “not really. Just to stay in shape. Same as I do now.” Luhan nods. “I heard you had to quit running.”

“Yeah,” Luhan says, playing with a blade of grass to distract himself from the memories of what was one of the most shameful times of his life. “I ran through shin splints and runner’s knee and I kind of killed my legs.”

“I always told you to take a break when you were injured but of course you never listened,” Minseok replies, but he doesn’t sound bitter at all.

“I should have,” Luhan says simply. They sit in silence, but Luhan keeps thinking of all the times he probably should have listened to Minseok but didn’t. What had he missed while feeling so self-important?

“Hey,” Minseok speaks up, “doesn’t this kind of remind you of that time Junmyeon organized a hiking trip for the team?”

Luhan grins, remembering what a disaster it had been. “No,” he laughs, “because we ended up drenched and lost and miserable, and today, it’s exactly the opposite.”

Minseok laughs too. “I guess so,” he says. “You wanna rest up a bit more and then we can go back? I feel like it’ll take us longer to get back and we don’t want to leave Anna waiting.”

“Sure,” Luhan nods, happy that Minseok has finally expressed a bit of interest in his life.

(When they get back to Limerick, Minseok has a bright red sunburn on the back of his neck. He complains that he never expected to get sunburned in Ireland, of all places.)

 

 

 

 

Luhan had hoped that his chat with Minseok at the Cliffs of Moher would have helped out their relationship, but it didn’t. In fact, their relationship seems to be devolving, because through an entire day at Bunratty Castle and its vicinity as well as another half day at King John’s Castle, they barely move past any surface-level conversation. Luhan is disappointed to say the least. They leave Ireland the next day, taking a train to London. It takes them a full day to get there, and Minseok looks out the window at the scenery and sleeps when it starts to rain. Luhan can’t help but want to grumble.

When they finally reach London, they check into their hotel (reserved under Anna’s name, just as the letter had told them), and they head upstairs to the room.

The letter is waiting on the night table.

_Dear Luhan and Minseok,_

_I hope you made the most of your time in Ireland. If the goal wasn’t to send you all over Europe, I would have liked to give you some time in Dublin and elsewhere in the country._

_Speaking of time constraints, I’m sorry to only leave you a day in London. It’s definitely not enough time to see the city. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Your clue this time is the London Eye. You might remember another (though much less grand) ferris wheel in your pasts. You should take the time to ride the wheel and get a bird’s eye view of the city. Sometimes seeing a situation from a different viewpoint is valuable._

_Your next destination is Bruges, Belgium, and as usual, your information is on the back of this letter._

_This is Letter #3._

“Do you remember a ferris wheel?” Minseok asks, looking at Luhan in confusion. Of course Luhan remembers.

“Yeah, remember there was that carnival in town? I didn’t want to go on the ferris wheel because—”

“Because you’re scared of heights,” Minseok finishes his sentence. Luhan nods in affirmation.

“And you stayed behind with me,” Luhan reminds Minseok. Minseok doesn’t make eye contact with Luhan. “For the record, I really do not want to go on this London Eye thing.” Minseok supresses a laugh, but Luhan hears it. “Hey.”

“Sorry,” Minseok says, laughing but still not looking at Minseok. “We have to go on it. You won’t fall, I promise.”

So they do. They go on it the next day, and Luhan spends the entire time waiting in line trying to think up valid excuses not to go, but Minseok shuts him down and makes him get in the capsule. It’s completely full with other people, and Luhan has the sudden urge to grab onto the walls just in case the floor collapses. He crouches down on the side, completely terrified.

“It’s only half an hour, Luhan,” Minseok says soothingly, kneeling down next to him, “and nothing is going to happen. You’ll be fine.”

“It’s going to go so high,” Luhan says, shivering.

“It’s okay,” Minseok coos. “Just look at the scenery. Don’t look down, look across. You’ll enjoy it.” Luhan breathes shakily, but he’s so comforted by Minseok’s voice and Minseok’s hand on his back. He does what Minseok tells him to do, looking out across the city. They’re lucky it’s a nice day, with only a few wispy clouds high up in the sky. London is quite beautiful.

“Minseok,” Luhan says when they’re at the top, and Minseok faces him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Do you remember who came with us to the carnival? Maybe it’s one of them.”

“Chanyeol...Baekhyun...was Zitao there?”

“Baekhyun tricked him into going into the haunted house,” Luhan smiled, remembering how terrified Zitao had been.

“See? You’re managing your fear right now so much better than he did back then,” Minseok congratulates Luhan. “I think Yixing was there too.”

“Yeah…” Luhan replied. “I still don’t know. I don’t know who it could be.”

“Oh, look!” Minseok points across Luhan, “you can see Parliament! There’s Big Ben, look!”

Luhan looks, and it is quite beautiful. He’s glad Minseok made him come up here. He chuckles as Minseok snaps pictures of the landscape, complaining that the glass of the capsule is warping his pictures.

“Smile, Luhan,” Minseok says, and Luhan puts his fingers up in a victory sign, smiling as he still clings to the wall of the capsule.

“Should we take a selca?” Luhan asks, and Minseok shrugs as if to say ‘why not’ and poses with Luhan. He snaps the picture and Luhan does think it looks very cute. Minseok has always alternated in Luhan’s mind between unbearably adorable and ridiculously hot.

When they finally get off the wheel, Luhan’s legs are jelly and Minseok laughs as he supports Luhan.

“You okay?” he asks again, and Luhan smiles, gripping Minseok a little firmer.

“Perfect,” he responds.

 

 

 

 

They somehow manage to tour the Tower of London and eat at a pub before heading back to their hotel to get some rest. Then, the next morning, they’re off to Bruges. Minseok is far more awake this time, and he actually talks to Luhan on the train. They keep trying to think of who could possibly be sending them on this trip, but none of the evidence they’ve gotten so far can definitively point to anyone.

 

 

 

 

They reach Bruges, and though it’s cloudy, Minseok is obviously enamored with the city.

“Whoever is sending us on this trip,” Minseok says as they walk along the canals towards their hotel, “they know what they’re doing. It’s beautiful.”

The letter is sitting on the desk in their hotel room when they arrive, and Luhan picks it up to read it this time.

_Dear Luhan and Minseok,_

_Sorry about having such a short time in London, but the last few stops on your journey are probably going to be crucial and therefore you’re going to need more time there. Here, you’ll also have one day, and for that I apologize. Bruges, much like Amsterdam and Copenhagen, is sometimes called the Venice of the North. It’s famous for its canals as well as its lace. Belgian beer is also a specialty. You two should try it._

_Your clue for this stop is that my parents got engaged at the Beguinage here. Visit it for me and take a few pictures for old times’ sake._

_Your next stop is Flims, Switzerland, and you know the drill. Have a great time in Belgium!_

_This is Letter #4._

“Okay,” Minseok says, pointing at the letter, “now we can definitely figure it out. Whose parents got engaged in Europe?”

Luhan tries to think. “I don’t know?” he says. “Wasn’t it Yifan’s parents?”

“They got married in Europe, but didn’t they meet in China?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t have anything to do with where they got engaged. It could be them, but…” Luhan trails off. “Wait, Junmyeon’s parents, maybe…”

“Oh, also Sehun’s parents met in France, I think. Maybe it was them…” Minseok sighs. “Ugh, this is too much of a mystery. Aren’t clues supposed to help? This is just making it more complicated!”

“I agree,” Luhan nods. “I thought at first it was Jongin, maybe, but now I don’t think it is.”

“Let’s be honest, who can even afford this?” Minseok asks, plopping down on a bed. “We’re not paying even a bit. Who could spend thousands on us?”

“Junmyeon,” Luhan suggests, “but he has a wife and...a kid? I think? Wouldn’t he need the money?”

“I don’t know...I haven’t really talked to any of them lately. I have no clue.” Minseok sighs loudly, walking into the bathroom. “I’m going to shower. Feel free to go to bed if you want.”

Luhan gets in bed, but he doesn’t fall asleep until Minseok’s breathing steadies.

 

 

 

 

They visit the beguinage in the morning and Luhan thinks he’s going crazy. It’s a great place to get engaged. It’s quiet and beautiful but simple. It’s perfect. Luhan only wishes he’d been successful when he asked Minseok out so long ago. Now, he’d be proposing to Minseok in this very place. He’d go down on one knee, Minseok would freak out, and then they’d share a sweet kiss before retreating back to the privacy of the hotel to—

Ah, but that isn’t going to happen because Minseok had rejected him.

He turns to Minseok, who’s taking pictures, as usual. “Do you think it’s okay to take pictures of the nuns?” Minseok wonders. “I feel like I shouldn’t do that.”

“I think it’s okay,” Luhan says, stretching. “Do you want to go to a cafe when we finish here? I could use a coffee.”

“Sure,” Minseok nods, and a half hour later, two cappuccinos are sitting in front of them.

Luhan’s heart is pounding in his chest. “Hey, remember how we always hung out together all the time in high school? Why did we stop?”

Minseok frowns. “Luhan, didn’t we say we weren’t going to talk about this?” Minseok says quietly.

“I know, but...I want to,” Luhan says. “I had a huge crush on you, you know?” Minseok looks uncomfortable, but Luhan really needs to get this off his chest. “I always thought that you liked me back, but I guess I was wrong.” He laughs awkwardly, and Minseok winces.

“Sorry,” Minseok replies quietly, and that’s all he says.

“It’s okay, you know, I just...feel bad that we stopped hanging out,” Luhan sighs, taking a sip of his cappuccino to diffuse the tension.

“Well, we’re here now,” Minseok says, looking up at Luhan. “We’ll catch up.”

“Back to how we were before graduation?” Luhan asks, hoping his voice doesn’t betray his hopefulness.

“If that’s where we end up, that’s where we end up, right?” Minseok says. He puts his cappuccino down, waiting for Luhan to respond.

“Right,” Luhan says. “Yeah.” He reaches to shake Minseok’s hand, and it’s obviously an awkward gesture but Minseok humors him and shakes anyway.

“We good?” Minseok asks. Luhan nods.

They head into a lace store before returning to the hotel, and Luhan buys them both small trinkets. For Minseok, he gets a keychain with a lace snowflake inside, and for himself, it’s a rose. It’s cheesy, but they haven’t gotten any souvenirs yet besides photos, and Luhan wants to remember this trip forever.

 

 

 

The trip to Flims excites Luhan quite a bit. The clouds clear almost as soon as they’re out of Belgium, and as they head through Germany into Switzerland, the sun is shining bright. Minseok is chattering about historical facts about Europe the entire way there, and Luhan is happy that Minseok is finally opening up a little bit.

They get off the train in Zurich and take a bus to Flims, a small town in the Alps. The mountains are snow-capped, even in the autumn, and it’s like they’re living in a postcard. It’s beautiful and the scenery reflecting in Minseok’s eyes has brightened Luhan’s day, too.

The other hotels they’ve stayed in have been quite unremarkable, but the one in Flims is lovely. It looks like a chalet on a postcard with flowers blooming in planters in the front. They go in, and once again, Luhan is thankful that Minseok has to use English in his job because otherwise their trip would be much more difficult.

“Wow,” Minseok says when they get inside the room, “this is beautiful.” He heads straight for the window while Luhan picks up the letter. He reads it out loud:

_Dear Luhan and Minseok,_

_Hopefully your stay in Bruges wasn’t too rainy, and I definitely hope you enjoyed the train ride. Europe is fun even if you’re just training through._

_In any case, welcome to Flims. You’ll have two days here this time. This hotel is said to have a great spa, and the hiking in this area is supposed to host breathtaking views. Your clue for this stop is just a reminder of the yearly ski trips we used to take so long ago. It’s a pity you can’t go skiing in the autumn, but maybe just seeing the snow on the very tops of the mountains will help you reminisce._

_Your next stop is Igls, Austria, a town similar to this one but with its own charms._

_This is Letter #5._

“I could see myself living here,” Minseok sighs, still looking out the window. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Do you want to go explore the hotel, see what the spa is really like?” Luhan suggests, and Minseok nods.

“I hope they have a sauna,” he grins.

They do have a sauna, and Minseok convinces Luhan to go inside with him. Luhan is thrilled, if he’s being honest. Minseok used to be lean and pale, and now he’s slightly less lean, still pale, and Luhan would love to press his fingers into Minseok’s soft skin, kissing his collarbones and leaving angry red marks on Minseok’s white neck.

“So warm,” Minseok chuckles, wiping sweat off of his brow. The way his skin is turning pinkish against the white towel he’s wrapped in is just too much for Luhan. “Luhan? Are you okay? You look dazed...should we cool off?”

“No,” Luhan replies quickly, focusing his eyes on something other than Minseok’s body, “I’m fine. This is pretty nice, right?”

“Yeah,” Minseok replies, still smiling but looking at Luhan suspiciously. “It’s like all my worries are melting away.” He leans on the wooden-planked wall and closes his eyes, which allows Luhan a little more time to stare.

“You’re worried?” he asks. “I thought we left that behind a while ago.”

“Mm,” Minseok hums, “but I’m worried about other things. Like what the heck am I supposed to have for dinner tonight?”

Luhan laughs, scooting a little closer to Minseok. “I wouldn’t say no to fondue.”

“Oh, that sounds amazing,” Minseok says, opening his eyes and looking at Luhan. “Yes to fondue.”

 

 

 

They go to the hotel’s restaurant that night for dinner, and as they’re ordering fondue, Minseok points out something of interest on the menu.

“Luhan, that’s schnitzel,” he says. “Do you remember how—”

“Baekhyun,” Luhan breathes. The school reunion. Maybe that’s why Luhan and Minseok are doing this; because someone at the reunion felt bad for him. And now there’s another, unintentioned clue. “You think it could be him?”

“I think it could be,” Minseok says, looking up as he thinks. “I mean, he does owe you something, right? But me...I’m not sure. Baekhyun...he did go on the ski trips with us...”

And suddenly, Luhan thinks that maybe he’s not sure he wants to know who’s sending them on this trip. It’s more fun not knowing, just seeing where they’ll end up next. It’s fun living a mystery adventure with Minseok. “Hey,” he says, “I mean, this could just be a coincidence.”

Minseok shrugs. “Yeah, I guess so. It doesn’t seem like the person who wrote the letter has ever been here, so maybe it’s just a coincidence.”

Luhan nods. It’s just a coincidence. They’ll wait to find out, they’ll just hang out until the end of the vacation and hopefully Luhan and Minseok will be in love by then. It’s wishful thinking, Luhan knows, and yet he can’t help but hope.

Minseok’s eyes brighten when the fondue comes out. “Wah, Luhan, it’s like Swiss hotpot!” he cries, excitedly dipping meats into the hot broth.

“Looks good, Minseokkie,” Luhan says, and that’s when Minseok looks up, eyes wide.

“I haven’t heard you say that in a while,” he points out, meat still on a long fork in the broth. Luhan wants to take it back, suddenly. It’s a little too familiar, it was what he called Minseok when they still had promise and cuteness in them. Now they’re adults and it sounds weird.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry, just slipped out,” he explains, but Minseok shrugs, resuming his eating.

“It’s fine; I don’t mind. Remember when you used to make me call you Lu-ge?” he smiles as he pops a cheese-covered piece of bread into his mouth. Luhan nearly chokes, and it’s not because he’s eating. Minseok is only a bit older than Luhan but Luhan had always loved the feeling of being the one Minseok could count on, the one Minseok could come home to, the one Minseok could find comfort in. The gege. (And Luhan won’t even mention that the name turned him on just a little bit.) But now...it’s different. He wishes it wasn’t, of course. But it is.

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “Maybe we should not use that one for now,” he laughs nervously, but Minseok doesn’t seem to notice any problems, so Luhan sighs with relief. For now, he’ll eat his fondue and admire Minseok from afar.

“So,” Minseok says, “what do you want to do tomorrow?”

“Hiking? We can go see the valleys, maybe,” he suggests, and Minseok nods enthusiastically. At the very least, they’ve made a bit of progress.

 

 

 

 

They go up the mountain on a ski lift the next day, much to Luhan’s despair. Despite the obvious plus of Minseok’s soothing voice drifting into his ear, Luhan is happy to have his feet firmly planted on the ground when they reach the top.

Minseok can’t stop telling Luhan how beautiful it is, and Luhan realizes that Minseok’s been saying that quite a lot. He wonders if Minseok really thinks it’s all beautiful, or if it’s his way of telling Luhan that he’s having a good time, being with him. Luhan desperately hopes it’s the latter.

They have a picnic atop the mountain and Luhan’s dying to kiss Minseok, but of course that won’t happen because Luhan does have at least a little propriety.

They’ve been sitting on the mountaintop, watching the valley for a while when Minseok turns to Luhan. “You know,” he says, “I didn’t think it was possible, but with every stop, I’m enjoying myself more and more. I’m kind of glad whoever is crazy enough to send you on this trip had the idea for me to come with you.”

“I’m glad too,” Luhan says. “I’m really glad.” Minseok smiles at him, and it’s the first time since high school Luhan has seen that smile. It’s the one he had always thought was full of adoration and respect. He wonders what it means, now.

 

 

 

 

They take an afternoon train to Austria, and Minseok makes a point of humming all the Sound of Music songs on the way there. It’s adorable.

“I’m so excited,” Minseok admits to Luhan as they get off the train in Innsbruck and head towards the bus that will take them up the mountain to Igls. “It’s going to be as fun—more fun—than Switzerland, right?”

“Probably,” Luhan smiles. “Let’s make sure it is, huh?”

“Yeah,” Minseok laughs, getting into the bus. They ride up the mountain into another small town, though this one at least has a grocery store. The hotel is just down the street, a beautiful chalet-like building with pink flowers blooming on the balconies of the rooms.

It’s evening when they finally check in, and once again, Minseok runs to the window. “Luhan, Luhan, come here,” he says, “you have to see this.” They step onto the balcony and it’s absolutely breathtaking. The church of the town stands out, quite close to them with a tall red spire. The rays of the setting sun are shining on it just right so that it looks like something out of a storybook. In the background, the mountains are snowcapped and soft on the horizon.

“Wow,” Luhan breathes, and this time, he’s the one telling Minseok just how beautiful it is.

“I know, stupid,” Minseok teases.

They relax in the hotel that night, having a leisurely dinner of soup and a bit of flan for dessert (Minseok and Luhan are both in heaven), and they watch a movie before bed. The movie’s entirely in German, but that makes it more fun, because they can invent their own plot.

It’s only after the movie finishes that they remember the letter. Minseok laughs at Luhan for forgetting about it, and Luhan retorts that Minseok forgot too. He opens the letter carefully and Minseok reads it out loud.

_Dear Luhan and Minseok,_

_I hope you had a great time in Flims! And I hope you didn’t pick any of the edelweiss in the front because apparently that’s not allowed. Speaking of edelweiss, that’s your clue for this stop. Hopefully you remember Minseok’s obsession with the Sound of Music. I wonder if he’s still a fan._

_This is Igls, and as you probably realize, it’s also a mountain town. The ski lift goes to the top of the mountain, and I expect it’ll be cold enough that you’ll have to wear coats. If you’re not feeling that, Innsbruck is only a bit away and you can see lots of things there. So much to do!_

_You’ll have a two days here before your next stop, which is Venice, in sunny Italy._

_This is Letter #6._

“First, I’m going to say no to the ski lift right off the bat,” Luhan says, and Minseok laughs.

“So down to Innsbruck it is, then? It should be fun,” Minseok yawns.

“Yes, sleepyhead,” Luhan nudges Minseok, who laughs as he flops into his own bed. “Goodnight, Minseokkie.”

Minseok chuckles again. “You too, Lu-ge.”

Luhan can’t fall asleep because he’s far too happy and excited. This trip is the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

 

 

 

 

They head into Innsbruck the next morning and all Minseok wants to do is go shopping. Of course, Luhan can’t complain, because he wants to shop too. They first go to a produce market, and it’s far more crowded than Luhan expected it to be.

And that’s where it happens.

Luhan loses Minseok in the crowd, and he’s looking around for a head of red hair when someone grabs his hand.

“Don’t get lost,” Minseok says, tugging Luhan along. Luhan’s heart is about to burst. Once they make it to a produce stall, away from the crowd, Minseok lets go of Luhan’s hand, but Luhan is already on cloud nine.

“I won’t,” Luhan assures him.

“Good,” Minseok says, and Luhan just can’t stop smiling.

 

 

 

 

It happens again the next day when they go hiking. They’re going up the hill and Luhan is going too slow for Minseok’s tastes, so he grabs Luhan’s hand and runs up the hill. “It’s just like the Sound of Music!” he cries, letting go of Luhan’s hand at the top and spinning around.

He’s looking at the mountains but Luhan is looking at him. This could really happen.

“Minseok!” he cries as the wind picks up, and Minseok turns to him, red hair flying about.

“What?” Minseok yells back.

“I’m still in love with you,” Luhan says, definitely not loud enough for Minseok to hear.

“What? I can’t hear you!” Minseok cups his hand around his mouth to amplify his voice. Luhan loses his nerve right away, probably never having had it to begin with. Even after the positive signs, he’s still scared of being rejected.

“I said,” Luhan yells instead, “I’m happy we came here!”

“Oh!” Minseok cries back, grinning. “Me too!”

And Luhan supposes he’ll have to be happy with that, because it’s more than he could have hoped for in the beginning.

 

 

 

 

As they head off for Italy, Minseok is wistful to leave the mountains behind.

“But Minseok, haven’t you always wanted to go to Italy?” Luhan asks. “You used to fantasize about going to Venice, riding in a gondola…”

“Having my first kiss in a gondola on a Venetian canal, yeah,” Minseok laughs, “but it’s too late for that now, isn’t it? I prefer the Alps now. I’ve become a mountain person.”

“Mountain people are good too,” Luhan says. “I can respect that.” Minseok punches him playfully in the arm.

“Ah, respect from Luhan, something I’ve always craved,” Minseok jokes, but Luhan’s not sure what is funny about it.

“I’ve always respected you,” he says seriously, but Minseok doesn’t seem to hear his sincerity.

“Thanks,” he says with a note of sarcasm in his voice, but it’s not obvious enough for Luhan to point it out. He’s wondering if maybe he went wrong somewhere in the past. Maybe now that’s where the problems are stemming from.

As much as Luhan wants to believe that they have something here, now, it still feels awkward and a little acted, the way they’re so casual and cute with each other. It doesn’t feel like it did in high school. But he still has a while to get it to that point. Maybe Italy could be the place.

 

 

 

Their hotel in Venice is plain compared to the ones in Switzerland and Austria, but it is on the waterfront, which thrills Minseok despite having said he was no longer enamored with Venice.

Minseok picks up the letter this time, not quite as interested in the view out the window as he had been at the previous locations, and he reads it to Luhan.

_Dear Luhan and Minseok,_

_I’m sure the hills in Austria were alive with the sound of music, and I’m sure you two had a great time there._

_This, however, is Venice, and it’s probably the greatest city you will ever visit. Still as beautiful as it was in the 1400s, you’ll never run out of things to visit here. I suggest the Palazzo Ducale, the Piazza San Marco, the Rialto Bridge...take a gondola ride under the Bridge of Sighs, maybe at sunset. You’ll have three days to do all this._

_Your clue for this place is a reminder that you two are now going on that post-graduation trip we planned but never actually went on._

_Your next stop is Ragusa, in Sicily._

_This is Letter #7._

“These hints are not helping at all,” Minseok says, looking at Luhan in obvious annoyance at the letter. “If anything, they’re making it more vague. Like, we were all supposed to go on that trip to Venice. That doesn’t narrow anything down.”

“Well, I mean, Baekhyun was spearheading the planning, right? So maybe it’s him?”

“I mean, I guess,” Minseok shrugs. “Most of the signs have been pointing to him so far, so. Could be.”

“I kind of don’t want to know,” Luhan admits. “Wouldn’t it make the rest of the trip kind of boring if we knew who it was before we finished?” Minseok gives Luhan a half smile.

“I guess you’re right,” he says. “You want to stop guessing until we have all the clues?”

“Yeah,” Luhan nods, stretching as he lets out a yawn. “So, Palazzo Ducale tomorrow?”

“Sure, and then we can do Piazza San Marco and the Rialto Bridge the next day, and we can save the gondola rides for last.” Minseok climbs into the bed he’s claimed as his own and wishes Luhan goodnight, and Luhan responds in kind.

He’s not sure if Minseok knows this, but the letter’s reference to a gondola ride under the Bridge of Sighs is unmistakably romantic. Luhan remembers Zitao going on and on about how if a pair of lovers kissed in that exact situation, they’ll be granted an eternal blissful romance. He knows that was not put in the letter by mistake, and whoever sent them on this trip is obviously trying to play Cupid.

And for the first time ever, Luhan is kind of happy that someone is trying to interfere with his life.

 

 

 

 

“Wow,” Minseok says, staring up at the Palazzo Ducale the next day, “this is enormous. Can you imagine what it must have been like in its glory days?”

“You mean corruption back in the 1400s?”

“Corruption?” Minseok asks, and Luhan grins.

“Haven’t you ever played Assassin’s Creed? I’ve had Ezio kill so many people near this palace…” Luhan says, and Minseok elbows him.

“Luhan, this is history, not a video game,” he says, but he’s laughing anyway.

They head inside (the line to get in is long but finally they do get in), and they take the English tour. Luhan is absolutely useless at English, which he’s kind of happy for now that Minseok is whispering into his ear every few seconds. Each time Minseok leans in, Luhan feels a thrill run down his spine. He daringly puts a hand around Minseok’s waist one of the times Minseok leans in, and it just seems like he’s trying to hear better. Whatever the reason, Minseok doesn’t protest, and Luhan counts it as a small victory.

 

 

 

 

The next day at the Piazza San Marco and the Rialto Bridge, Luhan makes some more Assassin’s Creed references and Minseok continually has to remind him that this is history and culture and video games do not count. They stop for gelato in the evening, and as Luhan hears the bells of the Campanile toll, he’s reminded of the gondola ride they’re going to take tomorrow.

“Luhan,” Minseok says suddenly, “I was thinking, why don’t we go to Murano tomorrow? I kind of want to see it. Something off the beaten path. We could take a water bus.”

“Sure,” Luhan says. It’s the first time Minseok has really taken initiative and Luhan’s happy for that.

 

 

 

 

They visit the Duomo di Murano Santi Maria e Donato, which Luhan finds unfortunately boring but Minseok is in awe over the architecture, but then as they’re taking the water bus back, they see a sign on the wall.

‘Something Strange Happened Here’, it says.

“Minseok, look,” Luhan points out, and Minseok oohs.

“I wonder what happened,” he says. “We’ll have to make up our own story, huh? The mystery of Venice. Something strange happened in Venice, or maybe something strange will happen to us. Wouldn’t that be a story to tell when we get back?” Minseok grins. “Let’s make sure something worth telling happens before we leave.”

Luhan has something in mind.

 

 

 

 

The timing literally could not be any better. The sun is setting, bright orange against the water. It’s a lovely early autumn evening, the air warm and sweet. Minseok’s hair has that auburn tint to it and his cheeks are just a bit rosy and he looks beautiful in this light. The bells of the Campanile begin to toll, and the gondola continues down the canal.

“Luhan, look, it’s the Bridge of Sighs,” Minseok says. He’s smiling that smile as they head under it, and Luhan’s blood has turned to adrenaline. It’s now or never.

He takes Minseok’s hand, and Minseok cocks his head to the side, looking slightly confused.

“This has been a great trip so far,” Luhan says, and it sounds cheesy as soon as he says it, but Minseok just smiles.

“It has,” he replies.

And then Luhan kisses him. Just a peck on those soft lips, something he’s been dying to do for ages. He pulls back, smiling at Minseok.

But Minseok isn’t smiling. “Luhan,” he says quietly, sounding as if he’s been betrayed.

“I—was that not okay?” Luhan asks shakily. Did he misread the signs yet again? Is Luhan really just an idiot?

“No,” Minseok replies quietly, but in a tone as if to say to Luhan that it’s obvious it’s not okay.

“I’m sorry, then,” Luhan says quickly. “Really, just forget it ever happened. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Minseok nods, but he’s mostly quiet for the rest of the gondola ride and the taxi ride back to the hotel. Luhan’s left wondering, as he goes to bed that night, what could possibly have gone wrong. Ever since Bruges, or maybe Flims if he’s being conservative, it’s felt like they had something. It has felt like maybe they just needed a little push. But Luhan was wrong. He wants to know if maybe this is leftover from high school, maybe he should have talked it out with Minseok back then. He wishes that Minseok would tell him what he’s thinking now, so that maybe they could work something out.

But who is he kidding? He’s been rejected by Minseok twice now, and he’s not willing to see if third time’s the charm. He feels like now is the time to give up.

 

 

 

 

They take a train to Naples the next day, and from there they take a plane to Sicily. From the airport, they take a bus to the resort just outside of Ragusa, and Minseok’s nearly silent the whole time, only talking when there’s something to be arranged. It’s extremely depressing. Minseok has obviously not forgotten about the kiss.

They get to the hotel, and this time Luhan picks up the letter first thing.

_Dear Luhan and Minseok,_

_Here’s hoping Venice was fantastic. Ragusa is very different. You get two days here, and while Ragusa has some great history, I’m sure you’ll be wanting to spend most of your time at the beach. I can’t blame you. I hope the weather is nice._

_Your clue for this is, of course, The Godfather. Luhan’s favorite movie (maybe it’s not anymore?) is of course, a perfect clue for Sicily._

_Your next stop is Gordes, France._

_This is Letter #8._

“Short letter,” Luhan says conversationally, and Minseok just shrugs. “I’m gonna go to the beach. Are you going to come?”

“No thanks,” Minseok says. “I’m going to catch up with work.”

“Suit yourself. If you change your mind, I’ll be out there.” He changes clothes and heads for the beach, which isn’t far from their room on the resort. He knows Minseok is a mountain person, but nobody would miss a day on the beach of the Mediterranean Sea. It’s his fault.

He falls asleep on the beach (under an umbrella, thankfully), since he’d barely slept the night before. It’s almost evening when he finally wakes up. He assumes Minseok never came out. He heads back to the resort, hoping maybe Minseok has cooled off enough to get some dinner.

But when he gets back in the room, Minseok is not there. He would have guessed that Minseok went alone to get something to eat, but none of Minseok’s belongings are there either. Luhan’s been abandoned.

There’s a letter next to the old one on Luhan’s bed. His hands are shaking as he opens it.

_Dear Luhan,_

_I’m sorry. I ran away. This vacation has felt like a dream and I’ve never been good at separating dreams from reality, but sometimes it has to be done. So I booked a flight early yesterday morning back to Korea without you knowing. I’m really sorry. I’m a coward; I know that. I hope one day you can forgive me. Please finish the trip and find out who was sending us on such a crazy journey._

_—Minseok_

“You idiot,” Luhan says, and he can’t decide if he’s talking to Minseok or to himself. He wants to cry, but the tears just aren’t coming out. This is all his fault; he should have known it was all too good to be true. It’s impossible to ignite a flame that has nothing to burn on.

He spends the next day in bed, watching The Godfather over and over again on the hotel’s pay-per-view. He feels bad abusing whoever’s money is funding this adventure, but he can’t help wallowing. He’s all alone in a foreign country, having just been abandoned for a second time by the man he loves.

 

 

 

 

He flies to Lyon alone the next day, and he takes a bus to Gordes. He recognizes the town immediately. He remembers how he, Minseok, and Jongdae discovered a framed painting on the ground in the back of the locker room, and they’d enlisted the help of all their friends to find out what the city on the painting was, only to be disappointed that it was a tiny little town in the middle of France.

Now that Luhan’s here, he can’t imagine why they were ever disappointed. He can almost imagine Minseok looking out the window of the bus, telling Luhan that Gordes is said to be one of the most beautiful places in France.

But Minseok is gone.

He gets into the hotel and has to check in for the first time, struggling without Minseok to use English.

“Um, Anna...Kim, please,” he says, and the receptionist looks down.

“Ah, two people?” she asks, looking around Luhan as if to search for the second person.

“Just one,” he replies, not knowing how to elaborate. She smiles and hands him the key card anyway, telling him to enjoy his stay. He’ll try.

He takes a walk around the street, realizing how beautiful the landscape really is. You can see for miles from the top of the city, farms and fields and distant hills. Minseok would love this place. The cobbled streets are homey and romantic and Luhan thinks it’s kind of a cruel joke that he’s here alone in the place that Minseok would probably enjoy the most.

Luhan returns to the hotel and flops down on one of the beds, ignoring the letter for the time being.

A knock comes on the door and for a wild second he thinks it’s Minseok, and he jumps up to open it.

It’s the housekeeper. She says something in English (he thinks it’s English) that he doesn’t understand, and she leaves after seeing his confused look.

He sighs, finally resigning himself to reading the letter.

_Dear Luhan and Minseok,_

_I hope Ragusa was a blast. The beaches there are like nowhere else in the world._

_Here, I hope you remember that disappointing painting we found in the locker room…_

Luhan stops reading. He just glances at the bottom of the letter to know that he’s going to a place called Riquewihr in France in two days.

He feels like he’s wasting his time. Every single knock he hears on the door, he has the crazy delusion that it might be Minseok. It’s so pitiful.

He doesn’t make the most of his time in Gordes. He wishes he could be active and happy without Minseok, but he can’t help thinking he’s missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime. Or maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Either option would be just as depressing to him.

Honestly, he can’t see himself with anyone but Minseok. But Minseok doesn’t see the same way, and for that, Luhan is sad.

 

 

 

 

He gets to Riquewihr two days later and it’s another beautiful and inspiring town. He is inspired, too. He hooks his previously-off phone up to the hotel’s wifi after much confusion with English and he books a flight back to Korea. If this is a chance, he’s not going to let it go. He’s going to talk to Minseok, and if Minseok clearly has reasons as to why he doesn’t want this, then he’ll give up. He wants to be respectful of Minseok, but at the same time, he wants to know once and for all if this will happen.

Except he never gets to go back, because the first knock on his door this time is Minseok.

“Thank God you’re still here,” Minseok smiles nervously. Luhan’s in shock.

“You came back?” Luhan asks, his mouth agape. “Why?”

“Well, one, because I regretted it, and two because I found this in my pile of mail when I got home,” he says, handing Luhan an envelope. “I called Anna as soon as I found this and she told me where you were supposed to be.”

_A Love Song by William Carlos Williams_

_What have I to say to you_  
_When we shall meet?_  
_Yet—_  
_I lie here thinking of you._

 _The stain of love_  
_Is upon the world._  
_Yellow, yellow, yellow,_  
_It eats into the leaves,_  
_Smears with saffron_  
_The horned branches that lean_  
_Heavily_  
_Against a smooth purple sky._

 _There is no light—_  
_Only a honey-thick stain_  
_That drips from leaf to leaf_  
_And limb to limb_  
_Spoiling the colours_  
_Of the whole world._

 _I am alone._  
_The weight of love_  
_Has buoyed me up_  
_Till my head  
_ _Knocks against the sky._

 _See me!_  
_My hair is dripping with nectar—_  
_Starlings carry it_  
_On their black wings._  
_See, at last_  
_My arms and my hands_  
_Are lying idle._

 _How can I tell_  
_If I shall ever love you again_  
_As I do now?_

“Is this supposed to be about me?” Luhan asks, and Minseok shrugs, dropping his bag inside Luhan’s room.

“It convinced me to come back,” he replies. “I guess I owe you an explanation.”

“Yeah,” Luhan says, and they both sit down on the bed. Minseok takes a deep breath, and pauses before turning to Luhan.

“This is going to be a long story,” he warns.

“I need to hear it,” Luhan replies, so Minseok starts.

“So, it started in high school, I guess. There was me, tiny little Kim Minseok, with the chubby cheeks and strange smile. I wasn’t really good at anything, but there you were, star of the track team and the crush of everyone at the school. You were friends with me, and I could never figure out why.”

“Minseok—”

“Just...let me finish,” he says. “You were so sweet to me and I just couldn’t understand it. I thought maybe it was pity or something...I didn’t really have other friends. I wasn’t close to the other guys like you were. I mean, we all hung out together, but I would never spend time with them if you weren’t there. And then you asked me out and I honestly thought it was a joke. Or if it wasn’t a joke, it was out of pity alone.

“I said no, because I thought that you were like a dream and that I had to separate that from reality. And maybe because I thought I had a little pride. I don’t know. And then...then you stopped talking to me. I thought you’d given up on your pity Minseok crusade. I didn’t know whether to hate you or miss you. I tried to forget about you during college, I really did.

“And then you came back into my life and at first I honestly thought it was some ridiculous way to make fun of me, but I quickly realized that wasn’t the case. You seemed to truly care about me and it scared me, kind of, because that meant that maybe I’d misinterpreted everything in high school too. I didn’t want to have that little faith in myself, so I kind of...ran away. I separated ‘reality’ from ‘dreams’ again but this time I guess...the dream kind of was reality.” He sighs, smiling nervously at Luhan.

“Oh, God, Minseok,” Luhan says. “Did I come off that way all that time? As a horrible person?”

“No!” Minseok cries. “You were too good to be true, that’s why I didn’t think it was real.”

“I’ve had a massive crush on you for ages, and I still do, now,” Luhan says, gripping Minseok’s hands tight. “God, I’m crazy about you.”

Minseok starts crying, and Luhan can’t help crying either, because this is what he’s been waiting for for years. Minseok, he’s sure, feels the same.

Crying turns to laughing and then hugging and then kissing, and pressing into Minseok’s lips over and over again feels so much better than that peck under the bridge.

That night, they fall asleep in the same bed, embracing quietly and enjoying each other’s company. It’s all either of them can ask for after the whirlwind that was the last few days.

 

 

 

 

Luhan wakes up to Minseok’s sleeping face not distant from him, but facing him. It wasn’t a dream, it was all real. He’s so happy. He kisses Minseok’s nose and climbs out of bed, stretching. He feels refreshed and renewed, ready to take on more of Europe and then real life back home. With Minseok, this time.

“Luhan,” Minseok says sleepily, and Luhan turns around to smile at Minseok. “The letter is unopened. You’ve been here how long?”

“Sorry,” Luhan says. He picks the letter up and reads it out loud to Minseok.

_Dear Luhan and Minseok,_

_I hope Gordes wasn’t nearly as boring as the city in the painting supposedly was. I bet it’s a million times better in person._

_Welcome to Riquewihr, possibly the most picturesque town in the whole world. Maybe. It’s certainly picturesque, that’s for sure. They’re famous for their Riesling, which may or may not still be Minseok’s favorite wine. I remember it well for being the first wine any of us had gotten drunk off of. Don’t drink too much of it while you’re here, but sampling a bit doesn’t hurt._

_Your clue for this location is obviously Riesling, maybe of the 1994 variety. Yum._

_Anyway, your next location is your last, I’m sorry to say. You’re off to Berlin after a leisurely four days in Riquewihr._

_This is Letter #10._

“Well if this isn’t an obvious reference to either Sehun or Jongin,” Luhan says. “And I’m guessing it’s Sehun because it sounds so sarcastic. Though both of them were there that time we all got drunk off of that Riesling so...”

“But the other letters didn’t sound nearly this snarky, did they?” Minseok asks, flipping over onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. “Although, Luhan, we did say we wouldn’t guess, right?”

“Right, right. Anyway, Riesling.”

“Riesling,” Minseok says, a grin blooming on his face. “I know what we’re doing today.”

 

 

 

 

They go wine tasting later that day (after breakfast in bed interrupted with many kisses). Minseok’s translating for Luhan again, and though he’s no closer to Luhan’s face than he was back in Venice, it feels so much nicer knowing that he could be a lot closer.

Luhan’s shocked, though, when Minseok buys a bottle of wine and whispers into Luhan’s ear “this is for tonight.”

He’s riled up for the rest of the afternoon into the evening and it’s maddening because Minseok knows he’s riled up. He has this smirk on his face that Luhan is so incredibly attracted to.

Between the two of them, they finish the entire bottle that night and though Luhan’s always been a sleepy drunk, there’s no way he’s falling asleep before Minseok gets out of the shower.

 

 

 

 

They wake up on their second to last day in Riquewihr skin against skin, and it feels amazing. Minseok’s already awake with his hand lazily draped across Luhan’s waist. “Morning,” he says softly.

“Morning,” Luhan replies. He can’t help but admire Minseok’s face. He’s so beautiful, and he’s all Luhan’s.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Minseok asks.

“We could do the same thing we did last night…” Luhan suggests, remembering just how amazing Minseok had felt.

“Yah,” Minseok says, hitting Luhan lightly. “We’ll have plenty of time to do that back home. We have touring to do.”

“Fine,” Luhan pouts, and Minseok kisses his pout sweetly before climbing out of bed adorably and running into the shower. Luhan contemplates joining him, but he figures last night was a triumph in its own right and from now on he’ll take smaller steps.

 

 

 

 

They visit the Vieille Ville, the Old Town, that day. It’s beautiful and charming and Minseok can’t stop taking pictures. He also takes quite a few more selcas with Luhan, even going so far as to kiss him on the cheek in a few of them. Luhan’s floating with happiness.

They stop at a cafe in the afternoon and Minseok buys croissants and two cafe au laits for the both of them.

“Coffee makes me feel free,” Luhan says, and Minseok nods eagerly.

“Yes it does,” he agrees. He reaches across the table to take Luhan’s hand, and Luhan grips back right away, looking up. “Luhan...we’re dating now, right?”

“Of course!” Luhan says quickly. “Of course of course of course. I haven’t waited this long only for us to be a one-night stand.”

Minseok smiles, looking relieved, and Luhan hopes he wasn’t too worried all that time. “I’m so happy,” Minseok mumbles, looking down.

He’s just too adorable. He’s so cute and Luhan wishes he could just grab him right here in the cafe and kiss him endlessly. But he’ll have time for that, which is the greatest feeling in the world.

 

 

 

On the last day in Riquewihr they venture out into the countryside of Alsace, bringing a picnic with them. It’s just bread, meat and cheese from the convenience store, but in the beautiful outdoors of eastern France, it tastes like a gourmet meal.

Once they finish, they lie down on the blanket, just looking up at the bright clouds through squinting eyes.

“I think whoever sent us out here was trying to set us up together,” Luhan says.

“Oh, you think?” Minseok laughs. “I got a poem called ‘A Love Song.’”

“Even before that, though,” Luhan says. “In Venice...they suggested that we go under the Bridge of Sighs at sunset. You do remember Zitao telling us how if you kissed in that situation, you’d get eternal blissful romance, right?”

Minseok turns to Luhan. “Is that why you kissed me there?”

“I...I was planning to do it in Venice but that seemed like a really good place…”

“Well,” Minseok chuckles, “look where we are now. It’s pretty...blissful, I would say.”

Luhan smiles at Minseok, puckering his lips out for a kiss, but instead, Minseok climbs on top of Luhan, straddling his hips. Luhan’s thrilled. He reaches up for Minseok’s face and Minseok leans down to meet him, kissing him sweetly and innocently.

With Minseok, the sex is fantastic. But this is fantastic too, almost more so, because he feels like he’s being cherished just as much as he wants to cherish Minseok.

“Thanks for waiting for me,” Minseok whispers.

“It was worth it,” Luhan replies.

 

 

 

 

They reach Berlin by lunch time, and they have a meal before they check into the hotel.

The letter is sitting on the bedside table, and Luhan picks it up gingerly. “This could be the last one, you know. I kind of don’t want the adventure to end.”

“Trust me, when you’re around, the adventure will never end,” Minseok says, elbowing Luhan in the ribs. “Open it.”

_Dear Luhan and Minseok,_

_THE FINAL DESTINATION! I hope you got a good rest in Riquewihr because you’re going to be busy for these two days._

_Berlin is probably the biggest city you’ve visited, after London. You’re probably wondering why I didn’t end you in Paris or Rome. To be honest, it was mostly because you’d spent a lot longer in Italy and France than anywhere else, but I think Berlin is actually the perfect city for you to finish this journey on. Berlin is full of history and has suffered lots of troubles and hardship, but it turned out to be quite prosperous. I hope you can see a similar (though hopefully less difficult) change in yourselves._

_Your clue for this location is triumph. Do you remember your last track meet before you graduated? I do. You both won in your events, and it was the first time you both won your events during a single meet. The celebrations that day were epic. Have an epic celebration of your own, while you’re here. I suggest visiting Brandenburg Gate at night; it’s a symbol of both triumph and unity, which are two things this journey has hopefully brought about._

_You have two days here, and then your next location is home sweet Seoul. Enjoy yourselves._

_This is Letter #11._

“That was cheesy,” Minseok says.

“But kind of true,” Luhan points out, and Minseok has to agree.

 

 

 

 

They spend the entire day in museums and parks, making sure to stop and get sausage and take pictures in the black-and-white photo booths scattered around the city. (Lots of kisses happen and Luhan can’t be happier.)

That night, after dinner, they go to Brandenburg Gate. The sky is a dusky blue and Minseok pulls out his camera as soon as they arrive. It’s like a golden arch against a dark blue sky. “It’s perfect,” Minseok says. “Whoever is sending us on this trip chose the perfect place for us to finish up.” He commandeers Luhan for a selca, and he kisses him full on the lips with the Gate in the background.

“I love you,” Luhan says breathlessly, and Minseok grins that smile again.

“I love you too,” Minseok replies.

 

 

 

 

After a long and sleepy plane ride the next evening, they get back to Luhan’s apartment in the morning. They rush up the stairs (Luhan pointing out how disappointed he is that the elevator is still broken after a month) to get the last letter and the prize that’s apparently unimaginably valuable.

They throw open the door, and the letter is on the ground. Luhan glances at Minseok before bending down to pick up the letter, and he’s about to slip his finger under the seal when Minseok stops him.

“What do you think it is?” he asks, and Luhan pauses. He has no clue. “Maybe we shouldn’t open it,” Minseok says. “Luhan, think about what we’ve gained already. Someone paid for us to go to Europe for a month. That’s unimaginably expensive. And we even have things you can’t touch. You’re not lonely anymore. I’m not stuck in a day after day rut anymore. We have each other. What more could this person possibly give us?”

“A flight to Canada so we can get married?” Luhan asks jokingly, and Minseok turns scarlet as he punches Luhan lightly in the gut.

“Really, though,” Minseok says. “Letter number twelve. I don’t want to open it.”

“We might never find out who sent us on this journey,” Luhan says, but he’s willing to let the letter go.

“I think we have a pretty good idea as to who it is, don’t you?” Minseok asks as Luhan sets the letter on his bedside table. He circles his arms around Luhan’s waist and looks up at him with eyes full of anticipation.

“It’s the only logical explanation,” he shrugs, grinning at Minseok. “Alright, let’s give it up, then. I’m sure whoever it is will reveal themselves eventually.”

“Good,” Minseok says, leaning up to kiss Luhan sweetly. “Now our adventure never has to end.”

 

 

 

 

(“Why haven’t we heard anything from them yet?” Jongin asks, brewing a pot of coffee.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol shrugs, looking absentmindedly at the newspaper. “They probably forgot about the letter entirely and are just spending their leftover days fucking.”

“Well, that was Junmyeon’s aim when he brought this whole plan up,” Jongin replies.

“That was Zitao’s aim. Junmyeon’s aim was to get them out of their boring lives and into some sort of adventure,” Chanyeol says. Jongin sets the coffee to boil and pulls the creamer powder from the cabinet.

“Baekhyun and Sehun made their letters too obvious that we were trying to get them together,” Jongin says. “Kyungsoo suggested that we go for subtlety, but no, they just had to go crazy.”

“Yours was not subtle either,” Chanyeol laughs, looking over at Jongin. “That metaphor was so cheesy.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Jongin retorts, pouting. Chanyeol reaches over to grab his hand, pulling his boyfriend over to him.

“I still can’t believe Yifan’s idea to have a letter waiting at Minseok’s place turned out to be a good idea,” Chanyeol says, leaning on Jongin’s abs as he goes back to reading the newspaper.

“Yeah, but it’s too bad Minseok missed the places that Jongdae and Yixing picked out. I don’t know about Ragusa, but I think Minseok would have really liked Gordes. I looked up pictures of it on the internet. It’s gorgeous.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Chanyeol says, beckoning Jongin for a kiss. “I just hope they kissed under the Bridge of Sighs like Baekhyun told us to do all those years ago. I hope they have a romance as blissful as ours.”

“They definitely will,” Jongin smiles.)


End file.
